1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical tweezers controlling device, and more particularly to an optical tweezers controlling device capable of changing the location of the optical tweezers in the space.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical tweezers technology using the focusing of the laser beam has been used in the fields such as micro-mechanical system and biomedicine. The laser beam, which generates a capture effect to particles, can be used to control the movement of particles. In the mechanism of the controlling of particle movement, the gradient of the optical pressure received by the particles makes particles to generate linear, deflective or whir-pooled particle movement.
Despite the optical tweezers technology that has great use in the control of micron-size particles, the optical tweezers technology can only control the particles on a focal plane through the focusing of the laser beam, and still fail to freely control the movement of particles in the space.